callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
TAR-21
The IMI Tavor TAR-21 is a weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is an Israeli bullpup assault rifle chambered for 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition with a selective fire system. The name "T.A.R. 21" stands for "Tavor Assault Rifle - 21st Century". IMI had made this weapon to have the same overall power of an M16, but in a smaller and more innovative design. It is the standard issued weapon of the Givati Brigade (since August 2006) and Golani Brigade (since August 2008), with the Nahal Brigade receiving it by 2010. The TAR 21 was selected as the future assault rifle of the Israeli Defense Forces, and within the next few years it will become the standard Israeli infantry weapon. Campaign Mode In the campaign it is used heavily by the Russian military in the United States. This is inaccurate, however, considering that Russian Military uses exclusively Kalashnikov series of rifles (e.g: AK-M/74, AKS-74u, SVD Dragunov, PK GPMG, RPK SAW, etc) or, in the case of the Spetsnaz, the OTs-14 Groza which is also a bullpup weapon. However, it can also be considered that Russian military factories are demolished in the civil war in Call of Duty 4, thus forcing the Russian Military to purchase any arms they can get. The weapon is currently manufactured in Georgia and Ukraine, so it is plausible that the Ultranationalists took over their factories or stockpiles. On the other hand, the developers likely thought that it would be redundant to have every Russian using an AK-47 or having to make many similar Kalashnikov-type weapons. On Campaign, this weapon is always seen with some types of attached sight. Multiplayer This weapon is unlocked at Level 20. The TAR-21 carries 30-round magazines, deals 40 damage (30 at range) per shot and fires at 750 RPM, making it the highest damage-output weapons in the game. The weapon also possesses moderate recoil, making it difficult to use at long ranges without short, controlled bursts of fire. The best way to fire this is try to fire 3 - 4 bullets at a time, releasing the trigger, and then fire in a burst again. This is because the recoil doesn't get too bad until after 3 or 4 rounds. The TAR-21 finds itself best used in close- to mid-range situations and is excellent for catching enemies off-guard. It also works extremely well with a silencer as the range on the weapon is already very good. The TAR-21 also possesses a unique Red Dot Sight called the MARS, which offers a slightly smaller, circular viewing space versus standard Red Dot attachments on other weapons. It will also stay active during an EMP. One of the advantages of this sight is that when using Bling with a Heartbeat Sensor, the Sensor is still visible while aiming down the sights. In a confirmed headshot test where 3 magazines of the TAR-21 were fired, the weapon had a decent accuracy while in sustained fire. The first test hit about 18 rounds. The second test hit about 24 rounds. The final test hit about 23 rounds. This was all tested at the range of which the ACR was tested. See ACR for more information. This brings the TAR-21's accuracy score to an 65/90 rounds hit on the head after 3 magazines (each TAR-21 magazine holds 30 rounds). FMJ is also particularly dangerous to targets on this weapon because the TAR-21 becomes the second highest penetrating weapon in the game (behind AK-47 with FMJ). Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *MARS sight *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:TAR-21sights.png|TAR-21's Ironsights Trivia *There are no iron sights on the weapon when viewed from 3rd Person. *When aimed downed the sights using a red dot sight, the Heartbeat Sensor is still easily visible making it an excellent attachment on this weapon. The only other known weapons to have this quality is the AA-12 with a Heartbeat Sensor which can only be found in Special Ops, the L86 LSW and the FAL. *The in-game model for a grenade launcher mounted TAR-21 is incorrect; the M203 is merely clamped on the forearm rail, while the actual M203 mount uses a different forearm mount entirely. *It is odd that the Russians would be using the TAR-21 in the campaign, as it is an Israeli gun. The Russians have their own AK series of rifles. *The TAR-21, like a few other weapons in the game, has its own unique sight to use. Other guns include the L86 LSW w/SUSAT scope and the F2000. *In Campaign mode, a TAR-21 with a normal Red Dot Sight can be found as well as one with a MARS sight. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Israeli Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer